What could a Snake Fear? A ninjago Fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: requested by rainbowdragon and evil973. Skalador asks Acidicus to help him find his misplaced staff. While searching they find a girl from an urban myth that won't let them past. What are two snake generals to do?
1. Chapter 1: reasonings

Acidicus rested his scales against a pipe waiting patiently. Pythor and Skales were still digging for the lost city of Ouroboros. Acidicus had every confidence that they would find it and that Pythor would unite the tribes. He just had to be patient.

"Psssst!"

Acidicus turned to where he heard the beckoning. His eyes widened when he saw Skalidor. What was a constrictai doing in the venomari tunnel, let alone the general of them?

Acidicus peered closer. Something was diffinantly bothering Skalidor. If the serpentine had been dogs rather than snakes, Skalidor would have his tail between his legs.

"What are you doing here? What'sss wrong?" Acidicus asked quietly.

"Well it'sss kind of embarrassssing," said Skalidor, "but I need your help before Pythor get'sss back."

"What'sss your problem?" Acidicus asked coldly.

"I…I lossst my ssstaff," Skalidor replied humbly.

"WHAT!"

Acidicus could not believe his ears. How could Skalidor be a big enough idiot to lose his generals staff?

Acidicus shook his head. It was no business of his if Skalidor wasn't smart enough or responsible enough to be general.

"I don't sssee any reason why I should help you," he said.

"Becaussse I sent my conssstrictai to get you out of your tomb asss they were the only onesss ssstrong enough to open it and tough enough to withssstand the bog. You owe me," Said Skalidor regaining his usual confidence.

Acidicus stared. He hadn't expected this response.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Letsss retrace your ssstepsss. Where'sss the lassst place you remember having it?"

"When we all were sssliding on the pink ninja'sss ice," Skalidor replied.

"You mussst have dropped it there…sssure isss far enough though. Were 3 milesss away from the meeting area we were in, and the place the pink ninja froze isss beyond that," Acidicus grumbled.

"How will we find it before Pythor getsss back?" Skalidor whined.

"Ssstop sssniveling." Acidicus scowled, "Pythor won't be back for at leassst a few weeksss. He'sss finding and digging up a lossst city after all, with only his sssecond in command Ssskalesss to help him."

Skalidor nodded.

"Come on we should get ssstarted," said Acidicus.

Why am I going with this fool? He asked himself, It's his own fault he lost the staff. He deserves Pythor's anger.

Still Pythor was trying to unite all the tribes. Acidicus felt this was a positive move towards revenge on the surface dwellers who had locked them away. If this was a step towards at least bringing the Constrictai and the Venomari together, who was he to stop progress towards the greater goal?

Besides the ninjas were still out there. If the ninjas got their hands on the staff who knew what the consequences would be.

"Ssstay out of sight," Acidicus advised, "The tribesss are not yet ready to unite. If we're ssseen together people will talk."

The two stuck to the shadows making their way through the dark underground. Their home until Pythor found Ouroboros. The tribes had taken different sections of the sewers. They were separate. They had been for centuries. They wouldn't unite today. Acidicus could only hope it would be soon. From there he could continue his own plans. Spread fear like no mortal had known. If not through the great devourer than through other methods.

There was little that the serpentine feared. The great devourer was not one of them. Surly it would not eat a fellow snake. Even if it did, they hd a back up plan. More than the surface dwellers had.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in the Red Skirt

Acidicus and Skalidor made their way through the smell tunnels of the sewer. I was warm and dark, just as snakes liked. The smell was less appealing though to many of the snakes. Acidicus had become accustomed to bad smells though as his tribe had been held in the toxic bogs.

He still couldn't believe Skalidor had lost his staff. Acidicus would never have done that. He kept it with him at all times. That alone made him one of the best serpentine, period. He briefly wondered why Pythor had chosen Skales to accompany him to the dig site of Orouboros and not him.

Acidicus looked over to Skalidor.

"Better than thisss idiot I sssuppose," he hissed to himself.

"Hey what'sss that?" Skalidor asked suddenly stopping.

He pointed to a girl just ahead of them.

"It'sss a human girl ssstupid," Acidicus said.

"I know that, but what'sss she doing here?" Skalidor asked.

"Good point. We're in the sssewers," Acidicus mumbled.

He peered closer at the girl.

She seemed rather young. Maybe 9 or 10 years old. Her hair was short, cut to just below her ear level. She was pale and had piercing red eyes. She wore a white blouse and a vibrant red skirt with suspenders the same color.

The girl was looking up one of the large pipes. She seemed to be waiting for something.

Acidicus shook his head. This wasn't important. She was blocking their way. They needed to get Skalidor's staff and back before anyone noticed they were missing.

"Who caresss what she'sss doing down here? She'sss a child. I can frighten her away easssily," he told Skalidor.

With that he squeezed his venom sacks spraying his poison towards the girl.

She didn't seem effected.

Acidicus tried again watching carefully. But surely his eyes tricked him. Curely his venom did not go through the girl!

"Your aim isss not it'sss bessst today, isss it?" Skalidor asked tauntingly.

"Shut up. You try wrapping her up if it'sss sss easssy to hit her," said Acidicus.

Skalidor got closer and launched his tail at the girl to wrap her. But his tale only passed through her as if she was part of the air.

Skalidor's eyes widened.

"GREAT DEVOUERER! A GHOSSST!" he cried.

Skalidor cuncurled and the two slithered back the way they came as fast as they could go.

Both were panting when after rounding 5 corners.

"I think we lossst her," Acidicus said.

"Who wasss that ghossst?" Skalidor asked.

"I don't know. But she'sss blocking the only path to you ssstaff," Acidicus said, "We need to get rid of her in order to passs."

"maybe the people above ground will know who she isss," Skalidor suggested.

"What do you sssuggessst? We walk right up to them and asssk? We're ssserpentine! They fear usss more than that ghossst!" Acidicus exclaimed.

"I didn't sssay asssk them. Jussst lisssten to them," Skalidor explained.

Acidicus sighed. In all honesty he could think of no better idea. The serpentine didn't have ghosts so he had no idea how to deal with one.

"Thisss had better work," he kissed cruelly at Skalidor.

Then the two found a pot hole ladder and made their way to the surface. Around them lay Ninjago people. With thousands of people. Someone had to know how to solve their problem. The trick now would be finding out which one and somehow getting him or her to talk.


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of Hanako san

Acidicus poked his head up out of the manhole leading to the sewer pipe. He looked around making sure the cost was clear. A couple people saw him and ran in the other direction, but not enough to spread the alarm in such a huge city. There was no one else. Once they were gone Acidicus climbed out followed by Skalidor.

"Travel in shadowsss. We'll head towardsss the nearessst ssschool," he commanded.

Skalidor nodded and followed.

The two headed down a dark alleyway keeping out of sight of anyone. School was just letting out so there were several children aged 5 to around 12 walking home either with parents, friends, or just on their own.

Acidicus listened into as many conversations as he could and he knew Skalidor was doing the same. Some boys planned were arguing over what sport to play now that school was out. A group of older girls gossiped about one of the teachers, claiming he was a secret agent in disguise. Some younger girls were trading doll clothing. Nothing was mentioned about a ghost.

Eventually the crowds thinned out leaving the snakes as clueless about the ghost as they were when they came up.

"Now what?" Skalidor asked.

"The ssschool is dessserted now. We could sssee if there are cluesss in…get back!" Acidicus said pushing Skalidor and himself firmly against the wall.

"What isss it?" Skalidor asked.

"SH! It'sss one of the ninjasss…I don't remember a white ninja, though…" Acidicus hissed quietly.

Sure enough walking towards them was, who do you think? Zane of course! Lloyd walked beside him chattering happily as any kid should do.

"There was one good thing about going to a boarding school for boys: No chance of Hanako-san showing up in any toilets," he said.

"Who is Hanako-san?" Zane asked.

"She's a ghost of a girl in a red skirt," Lloyd replied, "She haunts girls' bathrooms in schools because she died in one. No one knows how, though. Some say it was a war. And some say she got beat up by bullies. In any case, now girls sometimes go into the bathroom and try to summon her."

Acidicus listened carefully. This had to be the ghost they had encountered in the sewers.

"But, why would anyone want to summon a ghost?" Zane asked.

Lloyd shrugged, "A test of guts, I think. I guess even girls need those."

"How does one summon her?" Zane asked.

"You just knock on the door of the last stall and ask if she's there. If you hear her say she is you can open to door and see her. But, some people say she'll cause crazy things to happen in the bathroom she's summoned in," Lloyd told him.

Zane didn't reply. He suddenly stopped walking. He looked around with a careful eye.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"I sense danger. We had better turn back," said Zane guiding Lloyd back the way they came.

Acidicus and Skalidor didn't pursue them. There was no point right now.

"Hanako-sssan," Acidicus hissed to himself, "That mussst be who is blocking the way to the ssstaff."

"That didn't tell usss how to get rid of her, though," said Skalidor.

"Yesss it did. One of usss hasss to sssummon her," Acidicus said.

"Who though? You or me?" Skalidor asked.

Out of habit Acidicus almost said Skalidor would do it, but then he stopped to think.

It was Skalidor's staff that was missing. Acidicus could get into trouble if he was found holding it. Much as he hated to admit it right now, Skalidor had to be the one to retrieve the staff.

"I will sssummon her." Acidicus said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Distraction

Acidicus made his way into the school. It was empty now. Empty hallways. Empty classrooms. It was nearly 6:30 after all. No one would be at the school at this time.

Acidicus headed down the almost lonely looking hallway towards the closest restroom. He slowly opened the door of the girls bathroom and flicked on the lights.

It seemed to be an ordinary girls restroom for elementary students. 5 stalls against the wall, 5 sinks on the other side. Squat toilets were in all of the stall, as is the case in many Japanese schools' restrooms.

Acidicus swallowed hard and walked up to the last stall and knocked three times.

Speaking as clearly as he could he called out, "Are you there Hanako-sssan?"

First a minute or so there was nothing. Acidicus started to wonder if he had done something wrong.

Then he heard something. It was faint, but definitely a young girls voice. Acidicus wasn't sure what emotion to put with it. Fear? Saddness? Weakness? Whatever it was it wasn't happy.

"Yes, I am here," it said.

Acidicus opened the door to the stall. There standing over the toilet was the little girl from the sewers.

Acidicus stared at her his heart pounding. He wasn't sure what to do now. He looked around desperate enough to see if the restroom had any hints to what his next move should be.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand grab his and start pulling his arm. Acidicus turned to see that the ghost had grabbed him and was pulling him towards the toilet. The flush began to start us. Acidicus realized she entended to pull him through the toilet. And chances were he wouldn't end up back in the sewer.

Acidicus pulled back at first with just his arm, but soon he needed his whole body to fight the suprizing strength of the tiny girl.

Hanako-san seemed to be getting angry. The doors to the other stalls began to bang open and closed by themselves. The lights flickered like mad and the facets turned on and off.

Acidicus began to wish he was a hypnobrai and could hypnotize her into letting go. But he was a venomari. All he could do was resist acid and squirt poison that created hallucinations.

Desperate he attempted to use his venom. But again it only passed through her face. It seemed she was able to only make certain part of herself solid at once.

Just then an idea flashed in Acidicus's mind. Once again he sprayed venom only this time it was onto the hand she was using to grab him.

Sure enough, to avoid its effects the hand became ghostly and lost its grip giving Acidicus a chance to pull free and run out of the bathroom.

Acidicus didn't stop running there though. He slithered as fast as his tail could carry him down the hallways, and out the front doors. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He kept going until he was back in the sewers. Once there he collapsed exhausted and frightened.

After what felt like hours Acidicus stired to a familiar voice.

"You okay?" Skalidor asked.

"Of courssse…I jussst tripped over," lied Acidicus standing, "Did you get the ssstaff?"

"Yep!" Skalidor grinned holding it up, "No punishmentsss from Pythor for me!"

"Your assuming I don't tell pythor about all thisss," said Acidicus coldly.

"You better not. Ssso what wasss it like sssummoning her?" Skalidor asked.

Acidicus was not about to admit how terrifying it was.

"Pretty dull. Nothing a general can't handle," he told him.

"Ssso you weren't in danger? becaussse I thought of an easssier way after you left," said Skalidor.

"What!" Acidicus snapped.

"I'm a conssstrictai…I could have jussst burrowed under her," Skalidor replied.

It took all of Acidicus' willpower not to grab the staff from Skalidor and beat him oer the head several times.

Footnote to rainbowdragon and evil973: Thanks for the request. I know rainbowdragon especially wanted a serpentine story. Hope both of you found this satisfactory. I'm not used to writing about the villain's side of things.


End file.
